


Stop The World Cause I Wanna Get Off With You

by d0ntbelievethehype



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0ntbelievethehype/pseuds/d0ntbelievethehype





	Stop The World Cause I Wanna Get Off With You

The door to the hotel room flew open and in came Alex, his usually perfect greased back hair mussed, jacket undone, a light flush on his cheeks. He looked like he’d just had sex for fucks sake Miles thought as he observed his boyfriend. He hadn’t of course, he’d been performing, but Miles had to stop and think whether he’d prefer the first option. That would be so fucking hot. Or maybe Miles was just horny? Whatever. ‘Babe’ he murmured, going to greet Alex who was panting like he’d run a marathon. Or orgasmed. ‘Good show?’ ‘Yeah’ Alex snickered ‘Look at your fucking hair what did you do?’ ‘Oh it’s this new stylist I’m supposed to have she ‘asnt got a clue’ Miles muttered ‘Anyway look at yours’ ‘Yeah well, performing you see, how long was it since you last tour-‘ Alex was in the middle of bragging when Miles cut him off with a kiss. ‘Shut. Up’ he hissed.   
Miles pulled Alex through the sparsely decorated hotel room with its light fixtures screwed onto the bedside tables. As if anyone would nick this shit. They got to the bed with its depressingly thin mattress and Miles thought fleetingly of the bruises that clouded his hips from that fucking infernal structure. He was so topping tonight.   
He pushed Alex down and climbed into his lap kissing him deeply and pulling off his jacket and shirt. He felt Alex’s fingers tumble over his own shirt and remove it. Miles ground down onto his boyfriend earning a moan and a bite on his lip from him. He pushed Alex onto his back, and removed his trousers before stripping his own and pausing to actually fold them, while Alex watched blearily ‘Pretentious twat’ he muttered. Miles returned and kissed all the way up Alex’s torso, neck and finally his lips. His thumbs played with the waistband of Alex’s pants before pulling them all the way off, revealing an impressive hard on which he smirked dirtily at, having caused it himself. He was about to suck Alex off a little but eventually decided that that would be too nice. He left his boyfriends cock unattended and motioned for Alex to turn over. Alex gave him a look. He hated being bossed around. His hands had fought with Miles’s this whole time, his tongue doing battle for dominance but Miles wasn’t having it, not tonight.  
‘Turn. Over’ He growled. Alex complied.  
Miles was faced with that ass, that fucking fantastic ass. Which only made the now uncomfortable need for sex worse. Yes they’d fucked last night and that morning but still. Miles lubed up two fingers and pushed them both in at once. Punishment. Alex groaned, fingers scrabbling for something to squeeze but he found nothing. Miles was searching for that little bundle of nerves that would set his boyfriend going, slipping in a third finger at the same time and Alex fucking whimpered. He felt guilty then but Alex was always doing the same and Miles loved it, dirty fucking slut. So he carried on until he brushed over the spot he was looking for and Alex’s back arched up, a moan of pleasure escaping his lips. Miles ghosted tantalisingly over it a few times, watching Alex get more and more wrecked each time before he decided enough was enough. He would have carried in if not for his own sexual desire-the want to fuck his boyfriend hard into the mattress.  
He pulled his fingers out, wiped them on the bed sheet and lubed up his achingly hard cock, resisting temptation to just jerk off here and now before thrusting in without warning, hitting Alex’s prostate first time. His boyfriend arched right up with a shout of ‘Miles!’ and then a string of pleas jumbled in-‘milesmilesmilesfuckijustmilespleasefuckugh’ Miles smirked dirtily and absolutely slammed Alex. He fucking deserves this, fucking tease he thought to himself, while he still could, before the feelings took over.   
Which they soon did and it was so fucking good. This was the best fuck they’d had in ages, the whimpering Alex was emitting would have been somewhat worrying but Miles was only doing the same. He felt it, the coiling sensation in his abdomen when he knew he was going to come. He pulled Alex up by the shoulder so that his back was flush to Miles’s chest, bracing the wall with one hand, the other jerking Alex off while he bit into his shoulder. Alex was first to come with a shout of ‘Miles’ and a number of expletives and Miles was not long after, moaning out ‘Alexxxx’ and burying his head in Alex’s neck as he rode out the orgasm. The collapsed down together. Sweating, panting, laughing even, until Miles wrapped his arms round Alex and sleep took them both.


End file.
